The present disclosure generally relates to a method and device for handling a sample tube by a gripper apparatus
Known methods and devices are often used to change the location of sample tubes filled with samples. By way of example, this may be necessary if sample tubes filled with a substance to be analyzed are intended to be moved into an analyzer or if reformatting is necessary, which typically means the transfer of the sample tubes from a holding apparatus such as a carrier into a holding apparatus of a different type.
Known devices and methods are typically configured in such a way that the gripper apparatus is controlled electronically, i.e., to be precise in such a way that positions for receiving and setting down sample tubes are known and stored in a coordinate system, and so the gripper apparatus can directly approach these stored positions. However, this makes reacting to unpredicted changes in the position or in an alignment of the respective sample tube more difficult. By way of example, if a sample tube slips, the gripper apparatus may grip the wrong position and therefore damage the sample tube. Moreover, erroneous gripping processes can increase the time required for the handling
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device and method for handling a sample tube and/or a holder of the sample tube that can enable flexible handling, particularly for the case where the sample tubes to be handled are not always exactly aligned.